Dia atau Dia?
by Kianhe Tsuji
Summary: Terhimpit diantara dua pilihan membuat Rukia bingung. ia tidak bisa memilih diantara keduanya. mereka sama-sama berarti dalam hidup Rukia dan mereka sama-sama mengisi ruang kosong di hati Rukia. haruskah rukia memilih salah satu diantara mereka?RnR PLEASE


Akhirnya bisa publish fic ini… *background bunga-bunga*. Karena aku lagi dalam masa hukuman, engga boleh main kompie+internetan jadi maaf kalo fic ini rada-rada aneh *apa hubungannya?*. haha aku nekat juga ya bikin fic ini. Yah… walau mesti bohong dulu bilang ke ortu mau nyari tugas eh malah bikin fic *kualat tau rasa ya aku*. Tapi masa bodo ah…

Happy reading minna

**Dia atau Dia?**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo.**

**Pairing : Banyak, kita liat aja nanti kedepannya**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo (s), AU. Maaf kalo ada yang engga suka sama pairingnya.**

**(Don't like don't read)**

**NO FLAME!**

Rukia Kuchiki duduk di bangku taman dengan gelisah bercampur sebal. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah jam tangan bermotif chappy yang senantiasa setia bertengger di pergelangan tangannya. 'Pukul 21.00 malam'. Rukia kembali melihat keadaan sekitar taman yang mulai sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang akan bermain di taman malam-malam begini.

Rukia menghela nafas berat, Rukia berdiri dari bangku tempat semula ia duduk. Sebelum pergi Rukia ingin memastikan kalau-kalau 'dia' datang. Tapi nihil, ternyata tak ada siapa pun. Dengan berat hati akhirnya Rukia melangkahkan kakinya keluar taman.

Rukia berjalan sambil menundukkan kepala. Tak puduli jika nantinya ia bakalan jaduh karena tersandung atau semacamnya. Kini hatinya sedang sakit. Sudah 4 jam Rukia menunggu di taman tempat mereka janjian, tapi orang yang membuat janji itu tidak datang.

Kekasih mana yang tidak akan marah bila harus menunggu? Dan lagi orang yang dia tunggu tidak datang. Pokoknya Rukia bertekad tidak akan memaafkan 'dia'. Meskipun 'dia' berlutut di hadapan Rukia, tetap ia tidak akan memaafkannya. Enak saja!

Masih dengan posisi menunduk Rukia terus berjalan. Sampai-sampai Rukia tidak mengetahui kalau ada orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah di depannya. Dan…

BRUKK!

Tabrakan pun tidak dapat dihindari. Rukia jatuh ke belakang dengan posisi pinggang terlebih dahulu mengenai jalan beraspal. "Aduh…" Rintih Rukia menahan sakit di pinggangnya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seseorang khawatir.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa. pinggangku sakit tau!" Rukia berkata dengan ketus. Masa orang ini tidak melihat kalau ia jatuh dengan sadisnya. Orang ini buta kali ya? Udah tau nanya lagi. "Makannya kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" Rukia bangkit berdiri, ia tidak sadar akan ucapannya barusan. Hei, bukannya yang tidak lihat-lihat itu adalah Rukia sendiri?

"Maaf, apa ada yang terluka?" Sepertinya orang ini benar-benar buta. Masa ia tidak melihat Rukia berjalan sambil menunduk. Seharusnya yang meminta maaf itu kan Rukia, bukan dirinya. Dasar aneh!

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sakit sedi_" Ucapan Rukia terhenti saat mengetaui siapa orang yang menabraknya barusan. Rasa kesal yang semula ia rasa berganti dengan keterkejutan, "Lho Ichi?"

"Oh, hai Rukia! lama tidak bertemu?" Ichigo sama terkejutnya dengan Rukia. Tapi ia segera menutupi rasa terkejut itu dengan berbasa-basi sedikit.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kamu ada di New York? Hei lihat, kau jadi banyak berubah ya? Kenapa tidak memberi aku kabar?" Rukia mengeluarkan seluruh pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya sekaligus.

"Satu-satu donk nanya-nya! Aku jadi bingung jawab yang mana? Ceritanya panjang, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kafe dekat sini!" Ajak Ichigo. Ia tidak mungkin menjawab dan menceritakan pada Rukia sambil berdiri di pinggir jalan. Rasanya tidak enak!

"Hmm… Ide yang bagus. Lagi pula aku udah kangen ngobrol berdua sama kamu, Ichi!"

**(^_^)**

"RUKIA! MAAF SEMALAM AKU TIDAK DATANG!" Teriak seseorang dari arah belakang Rukia. Rukia menoleh kebelakang. Huh, ternyata 'dia'. Mau apa sih? Belum cukup apa bikin Rukia menderita nunggu 'dia' semalam?

Rukia mengacuhkan panggilan itu dan kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya. Terdengar suara derap langkah orang berlari di sepanjang koridor. Siapa lagi sih ini mengganggu ketentraman aja? Tanpa perduli dengan suara gaduh itu Rukia tetap berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti karena seseorang menarik tangannya dengan paksa.

"Hei! Aku minta maaf kok di cuekkin?" Oh, ternyata yang lari-lari di koridor itu 'dia'? Rukia yang teringat akan penantiannya semalam, mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Dengan sengaja Rukia menyentakkan tangannya dari genggaman 'dia'. Menunjukkan kalau Rukia benar-benar marah.

"Rukia kamu marah ya? Aku kan udah minta maaf?" Apa? Maaf? Enak banget 'dia' ngomong! Seharusnya 'dia' tau kalau Rukia menderita gara-gara nunggu 'dia' semalam. Untungnya ada Ichigo, jadi Rukia bisa sedikit melupakan kejadian itu. Tapi kini rasa kesal dan marah itu muncul lagi setelah Rukia bertemu dengan 'dia'.

Rukia masih diam dan cuek. Ia tidak meladeni permintaan maaf dari 'dia'. Rukia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas.

"Rukia dengerin penjelasan aku dulu dong! Aku tau aku salah, jadi aku minta maaf?" Katanya sambil menarik tangan Rukia lagi.

"Apa? Minta maaf? Enak banget kamu ngomongnya, Grimm! Setelah ngebiarin aku nunggu kamu 4 jam di taman. Kamu minta aku maafin kamu?" Emosi Rukia keluar, ia berkata dengan sangat ketus berharap Grimmjown akan menyerah untuk mendapat maaf darinya.

Salah! Rukia salah besar. perkataan ketus tak cukup untuk membuat Grimmjown menyerah. "Makannya aku minta kamu dengerin penjelasan aku dulu! Tapi kamu malah cuek dan menghindar."

"Penjelasan apa lagi sih! Dengan biarin aku nunggu kamu? Kamu masih mau ngasih penjelasan? Udahlah Grimm, mending kamu balik ke kelas kamu! Bentar lagi bel, aku mau ke kelas!" Rukia pergi meninggalkan Grimmjown. Ia berjalan menuju kelasnya tanpa melihat ke belakang sedikit pun. Rukia tidak ingin memberi maaf Grimmjown dengan mudah.

TBC

Segini dulu ya ficnya. Maaf kalau terlalu dikit. Abis aku takut kena marah ortu kalau sampe tau aku lagi bikin fic bukannya nyari tugas. Sekali lagi gomen ya minna?

Oya aku boleh minta sesuatu untuk nyemangatin aku?

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
